Teasing can lead to action
by Mudbud333
Summary: A sequel to my oneshot What a tease.


Teasing can turn to action

Hey, Hows it going? Im backwith my long awaited secuel of my once one shot "What a tease" It might be more... graphic, so, if your under 18, dont get caught- i mean, dont read this, its adirty, dirty fanfiction, and should be thrown into a firewall. (lolz, computer punz)

Ash streched "Its been a long day, training for my next big battle" he groaned, and his gut grumbled "Damnit, Brock better whip us up lunch..."

Ash and his friends Brock and Dawn are relaxing after a hard days work, when suddenly

"OHMYGAWD! ASH!" A female voice screamed

"M-Misty?" Ash asked

"Its been sooo long" She smiled

"I know!" He grinned "how've you been?'

"Good, good, you?" She asked

"Great!" He grinned "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure!" She grinned, but Dawn saw a glint in her eye, that looked like she was happier than she was showing, and decided to follow.

(I am so sorry, but im not sure of Dawns personality, s I might get it all wrong, sorryx100)

(Ash's POV)

I grinned at her as we walked, I was horny, but I also want to make this special, I do love her, after all

"Ash, where are we going?"

I smiled "A hot spring"

She blushed "R-really?"

"Yepp" I kissed her, I think I heard a gasp behind us, but I ignored it

(Misty's POV)

I thought I heard someone gasp behine me, but i don't care, he kissed me in a non lustful way, it made my head spin, at first it was a no strings attached, I know he liked me, but, I don't know... Im starting to lo- LIKE him

(Dawn's POV)

NO! NO NO NO NO! ASH SHOULD BE MINE! I thought HOW DARE SHE GET KISSED SO... softly... I didn't notice I gasped, but, they didn't either, so it's okay

(Normal POV)

Ash led the way to the hot springs he had found, and took off his clothes and got in, followed quickly by Misty.

She swam over to him, and nuzzled up to him, not sure exactly why se felt the need to.

He smiled at her, and she kind of melted, all those times she teased him about liking her, she did too. He kissed her, half loving, half, ohmahgawd im horny. she responded by groping his crotch, and pulling herself closer, and Dawn responded by screaming and falling in the springs. They broke apart "D-Dawn?" Ash asked in total surprise, and began to blush

"Ive been trying to get your attention forever, always wearing that short skirt, and she shows up, and your all over her? what gives?"

He blinked "You have?"

Misty got a little angry 'Me and him have been doing this for a long time, so shoo, go on, everyone knows I dont like bug pokemon'

"That was a little harsh Misty" Ash said quietly

She sighed "I guess so..." She chuckled "Come in, its nice"

"I am in"

"I mean get those clothes off"

She blushed "W-W-What?"

"Im not hitting on you, just come relax"

"O-Oh, okay" She got naked and sat on Ashes other side, and sat blushing when he blinked at her, he then payed attention to Misty, by issing her, and then taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking, whle he fingered her

she moaned, it had been a long time after all, so it felt great, he then lifted her, the cold air hardening the nipple that had been ignored, and he started eating her out, his tounge exploring the pussy, and his hands exploring her body, and then, somthing unexpected happened, somthing that had never happened before, Dawn started blowing Ash underwater, causing him to moan into Misty, causing her to moan louder.

Brock stopped looking for them when he heard the noise, a knowing smle on his lips "It seems Ash gets more action than me" He walked away chuckling, thinking about trying to get into Nurse Joy's pants.

Dawn came up for air, and Misty looked at her "Leave him alone, and let me eat you" Dawn obliged, and bent over for Misty to begin the carpet munch.

Ash took the oppertunity to enter Misty, and thrust, which made her moan, which made Dawn scream, and making him smile, he thrust harder, and Dawn came into Misty's mouth, who swallowed her nectar and moaned loudly as she came.

The two girls waded over to Ash and started licking his cock, causing him to moan, Dawn started sucking his balls, while Misty put his head in her mouth and licked, and startedbobbing her head, and then started to deepthroat him.

Ash came, hard, and then smiled at the girls.

They headed backto camp, and sat to eat, suddenly Brock burst out laughing "Wash up better next time your in the bath, youve got... icecream on your face Misty"

She blushed and got cleaned up, and Ash and Dawn grinned at her

The end I think this may be better than the last one, especally for that perverted 12 year old girl who said i should hae went farther, you naughty naughty girl ;) (Im not hitting on you, although, it wouldt be illegal, seeing as im only sixteen)  
>But who knows, I might make this into a series if I feel like it, I write a dirty fanfiction (Which probably wont be published) on the side when im feeling an urdge to write dirty, and as im a horny teenager, i do it alot, so i might do it here =3 <p>


End file.
